i_daltonfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Discussione:Joe Dalton/@comment-5.157.122.97-20150430134812
la morte di william I Dalton stavano evadendo.............. joe: siiiiiiiiiii siamo liberiiiiiiiiii tutti: yeeeeeeee (corrono felici) william: non mi sento tanto bene joe: william come ti senti? william: un attacco di............gnnn *cade per terra* jack: WILLIAM!!!!! joe: portiamolo al penitenziario (lo portano al penitenziario) peabody: ma che e' successo a william? joe: lasciamo stare intanto vai a prendere una barella peabody: ok *prende la barella* LO PORTANO IN INFERMERIA............... peabody: *esce triste* tutti: allora? peabody: william sta morendo jack: no.......non puo' essere vero dimmi che non e' vero peabody: ha un attacco di cuore joe: possiamo andarlo a trovare? peabody: certo joe: jack........a te l'onore jack: grazie joe *entra in infermeria e vede william con i tubi nel cuore* william: ciao jack....... jack: ciao fratellone william: peabody a detto che sto morendo.......... jack: *piangendo* ti voglio bene william: anchio jack: *piangendo* ti prego non lasciarmi solo *piange nella maglia di william* non lasciarmi william: *gli mette la mano nella testa* jack: *lo guarda piangendo con le lacrime che cadono dalla faccia fino al mento* william: jack.........ormai non sei piu' un bambino jack: *piangendo* quando eravamo piccoli tu stavi sempre vicino a me e non mi lasciavi mai e anche adesso che siamo gia' grandi mi volevi ancora + bene......non voglio che mi lasci snif non voglio che io stia da solo william: jack...........non voglio che tu soffra..............tu puoi anche farcela senza di me jack: no non posso farcela senza di te william: e invece si jack: william........... william: anche se moriro' io staro' sempre al tuo fianco ricordatelo............. jack: william non mollare resisti ti prego william: saluta joe e averell da parte mia addio jack...............*chiude gli occhi lentamente* jack: *guardandolo piangendo con le mani a forma di pugno e con le lacrime che cadevano dalla faccia fino al mento* perche'.........*cade in ginocchio* (entra joe e averell) joe e averell: jack........... jack: *si gira con le lacrime agli occhi* WILLIAM E' MORTO!!!!!!!!!!!! joe: jack non fare cosi' jack: *chiude gli occhi stringe i denti piangendo* william era il mio fratellone preferito...........io lo volevo bene mi aveva sempre voluto bene e mi aiutava a fare i giochi di prestigio joe: *mette la mano nella spalla di jack* jack......... jack: *guarda la mano di joe* joe: era un ragazzo in gamba jack: lo so snif lo so *chiude gli occhi piangendo* joe: vieni qui dai *lo abbraccia* jack: *continua a piangere abbracciato a joe* joe: shhh non fare cosi jack: *immagina che ci sia william che lo abbraccia piangendo* william fantasma: *abbracciato a jack* jack....... jack: *abbracciato* william.......... william: ti voglio bene jack: anchio william: ricordati che io saro' sempre qui al tuo fianco ricordatelo............. jack: anchio saro' sempre al tuo fianco william: adesso devo andare.........ciao jack jack: ciao fratellone ti voglio bene william: anchio ha e una cosa se pensi a me ti do questo bracciale con me e te ciao *sparisce* jack: *ritorna da joe abbracciato* joe: stai tranquillo dai jack: ho sentito william nella mia mente joe: davvero? jack: si e mi ha detto che stara' sempre al mio fianco joe: ok *va in cella con averell* jack: *mettendo il bracciale nel braccio* non ti stacchero' mai william!!!!!! PIACIUTA?.Paola